


RQ-2019: Forever

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [16]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by Coolbattlegirl
Series: Requests [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	RQ-2019: Forever

Ccino hums softly, cleaning the coffee mugs that he served in his Cat Cafe. 

The door slams against the wall as someone threw it open, causing him and twenty cats in the side door, to up.

"*what the?! Ccino cries out looking up in angry, more for his cats' sake than his own, he sees a golden skeleton panting heavily, "you are...?"

"*Have you seen Nightmare?!" The golden skeleton demands rushing towards the front desk, "I have looked everywhere! I can not feel him anymore! Like he is dead! But this can not be! Because I am here!"

Ccino tilts his skull in confusion. 

"*sorry... friend, i don't know what you mean," Ccino told him calmly, his voice like a normal Sans.

"*I am Dream! And I _know_ that my Brother comes here! My spies watch him come here on several different occasions!" Dream cries out in rage now, slamming his fists on the counter.

"*now. now. relax friend. have a drink. pet a cat. and let's talk about this." Ccino says still keeping his calm, he had seen Nightmare at his worst and Dream's angry was nothing compared to the darker half. 

"*I know he comes here." Dream repeats looking a little lost, lowering his skull down, "Nightmare he... he likes this place. There was always a happy pulse whenever he came here."

Ccino feels happy that Nightmare liked his place.

"*yeah... he does like it here." Ccino says with a small smile, "don't worry. i'm sure he'll turn up. maybe he's just learned how to hide his aura from you."

Dream glares at him, then spinning around marches over to the front door and leaves, closing it behind himself. Then from the windows, a large beam of light shone out. 

No one would portal or shortcut, inside the cafe thanks to the alliance Nightmare had with the ERROR. 

Well, Ccino could shortcut. 

Turning he shortcuts to a large door and raises both hands, opens it uses his magic signal. Glancing around at the dark room, checking to see if these spies managed to get to this part of the buildings. 

Hearing and feeling no one, he enters and quickly closes and locks it behind him. 

Hurrying down the steps, past the many books that lined the walls on their shelves, he came to the bottom where a large silvery-blue birdcage hung.

Inside was a silvery skeleton, whom bones looked to glow like the moonlight. 

Ccino went over to the cage and smiles happily at his mate.

"*this is for your own good night'." Ccino told him with that same calming tone, "you're brewing and won't rest. stay here and relax. i'll bring you any books you want."

Ccino sees Nightmare turn his skull away, growling darkly. With his haunting voice, the creature of darkness could not scare anyone with that growl. 

Once Ccino had discovered that Nightmare was brewing their offspring and was not going to stop working, he had done something he never thought he would go.

Reach out to the ERROR. 

The ERROR did not care. 

Nightmare and his alliance were based on requests and favours. And only Nightmare himself could do the requesting unless Ccino wanted to do his own alliance with him. 

But Ccino was just a small cafe owner, he had nothing to form an alliance with. 

So he quickly asked around the Multi-City, a hub world where many universes crossed over. Here he got the information he needed from a Swap Sans named Blueberry. 

Blueberry thought that Ccino wanted to be friends with Error, so was more than happy to tell him many things. 

Ccino next reached out to Killer, who did not like him since he was Nightmare's mate. Later explaining that Nightmare was brewing and that for the Dark King's sake, they needed to take action. 

Killer was insane, he did not see anything wrong with Ccino's crazy plan if it might Nightmare's life. 

So together they went to an Under Fell. 

Found the recipe for a special blend of chocolate. They killed off any who knew how to make this chocolate and left- Killer commented that it was the strangest mission he had ever taken on. And the killer knew to respect the cafe owner, declaring him a fix for his king after all. 

Ccino took many samples with him and started his quest to make the perfect chocolate. 

Once he had done that, he returned to the grumpy ERROR and offered him chocolate. The chocolate he was after. 

So the ERROR formed an alliance with him and in return Ccino made the chocolate any time he ordered it. 

Compressing his strings, he then made a precious metal. Then covered the inner walls of the basement out of his strings, sealing the place fully and masking any who enters, magic. 

It seemed hard work for mere chocolate. 

Ccino felt a little bad so studied chocolate more in depths to give to the ERROR, however, Nightmare discovered him doing this and demanded what he was doing. 

Panicked Ccino calls for Error by ripping at some strings and he appeared seconds later and 'fought' against the surprised Nightmare. 

Error saw no choice but to make a cage for him out of the leftover 'metal' when Nightmare went mad. Since this area was meant solely for a place when he could brew without thought or mention of his brother, they trapped him there. 

The ERROR made coded strings to capture Nightmare's darkness, which was actually made up of the 98 SOULs of the Apples. Leaving him in his weaker state where Ccino nursed him back to heal. 

"*night. i love you." Ccino told him calmly, "this believe when i say. this is for your own good."

Nightmare gave a dark glare and then went back to the book he was reading. 

Ccino smiles, a request he had given Error was to bring as many books as he could. The ERROR seemed to live up to all his promises. 

Opening the cage Ccino steps inside and carefully shut it behind him, then took a seat next to his caged mate, settling against him. 

It would be another two years before he freed Nightmare out into the world once more... however, he liked having him here. So perhaps... he could ask the ERROR to extend the cage, the shins needed a place to wander around... 

Ccino smiles at his plans to keep Nightmare here with him... forever. 


End file.
